The Underworld
by SupernaturalWhoLocked
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 5B! Killian Jones is killed and the darkness is vanquished but Emma Swan, now the Saviour again, will not accept that. She needs him in her life. He was her Saviour and Emma loved him beyonf anything, so she goes to the UNderworld to save him, but Magic comes with a price, so what will Emma Swan pay? CS, OQ, Snowing with hints of Rumbelle! Theory about 5B!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Underworld

 **Author's Note: THIS IS A THEORY ABOUT SEASON 5B! IT CONTAINS KNOWN SPOILERS AND MY OWN THOUGHTS AND THOUGHTS I HAVE SEEN! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

***OUAT***

 **I don't know much about the Greek gods and I haven't watched Hercules but I looked both Hercules and Meg up on Disney Wikia and I think I know some more about them but please excuse my inexperience in the Underworld :)**

 **Please tell me if you like it :) I love reviews, favourites and follows :)**

 **Characters: Killian/ Hook Jones, Emma Swan, Regina Mills, Robin Hood, Henry Mills, Mary Margaret/ Snow White, David/Prince Charming, Belle, Mr Gold/Rumplestiltskin, Zelena, Prince/ Baby Neal, Zelena and Robin child, Roland, Hercules, Meg, Hades and some others :)**

 **Genre: Angst & Hurt/Comfort with family moments **

**Ships: Captain Swan, Outlaw Queen, Snowing and Rumbelle (mentions of Gremma and Swanfire)**

 **Brotp/s: Hooked Queen, Swan Queen, Captain Charming Hood, Captain Cobra Swan & Hooked Beauty, **

**Charming-Jones-Mills-Swan-Locksley-Gold-Zelena feels basically.**

***OUAT***

Killian Jones was standing in front of them, and he was the Dark One. Emma Swan, the other Dark One stood with her family. Killian was staring at them all in front of the clock tower with his hands raised, ready to attack. Ready to defend himself. And Emma could not blame him. She had made him the Dark One because she was selfish. She wanted Killian all to herself yet hardly taking in Killian's thoughts on the matter. He didn't _want_ to be the Dark One yet here she was, carrying Excalibur with her name and Killian's on it. Well she was carrying the fake one and someone she didn't know had the real one.

'Killian please,' Emma begged.

'You don't get to talk to me Emma Swan.' Killian spat. 'You have ruined my life.'

'I tried to save you!' Emma said.

'By making me the Dark One!?' Killian asked darkly. 'By making me the thing I hate the most!?'

'Hook-' Regina warned and Killian turned on her, his eyes glaring at her. 'Can't you see how much see loves you? How much she's done to save you?'

'Emma wouldn't need to save me if it wasn't for you!' Killian spat, taking a few steps forward and Robin took his sword out.

'I don't want to use my sword but I will,' Robin warned. Killian's eyes scanned Robin with a cold calculated look that Emma didn't like the look of. That was the look of the Dark One planning something.

'And yet you will,' Killian said, 'what a shame your daughter will grow up without a father. Like how I grew up without a father. And I grew up perfectly.'

Killian held his hand out and Robin started to choke. Killian was glaring at Robin. All the hate he had as the Dark One was travelling through his magic and it was killing Robing. Yet they were all surprised. Killian had not shown any magical abilities and yet he was choking the life out of his best mate. It was then that Emma realised Killian's dark magic ran through his emotions, which wasn't a good thing for any of them.

'Robin!' Regina said and she turned on Killian. The look she gave him was terrifying. It was the Evil Queen. And Killian knew it. Regina conjured fire in her hand and Emma ran and grabbed her hand as Killian let Robin go to summon his own fire ball which didn't even look like fire. It looked black and cold.

'This isn't Killian,' Emma said coldly, trying to figure out a way to save Killian. He wasn't about to die. Not after _everything_ she had done for Killian Jones.

'And the darkness has to be destroyed,' Regina spat. She waved her hand and the true sword that was Excalibur appeared in her hand. Before Emma could object, Regina stabbed Killian in the heart. Emma gasped and clutched at her chest. She could feel the darkness leaving her and she saw blood pouring from the wound that Killian had sustained.

'Killian!' Emma yelled. She felt her hair fall down her back and she saw herself wrapped inside a cloud of white. She was becoming the Saviour again. Her clothes had changed. She was wearing her red leather jacket and black jeans, her beanie on her head and her boots. The cloud vanished and Killian was holding his chest, his face pale white and everyone surrounded him.

Emma ran up to him and she held his hand, putting his head on her lap. His breathing was heavy and he was closing his eyes.

'Thank you- thank you Regina,' Killian gasped through his ragged breath.

'What!?' Emma asked, looking at Regina.

'He asked me to rid the darkness forever,' Regina said, 'by killing him.'

'How could you!?' Emma said, looking down at Killian.

'Your future was more important to me than my own,' Killian said, 'but I might need a little help being a survivor this time love.' Killian laughed and he started coughing.

'There has to be a way to save him!' Mary Margaret said.

'There isn't,' Gold said.

'You can't leave me Killian!' Emma said. 'We had plans. Our white picket fenced house. The promise of our future together. Operation Light Swan, remember?' Tears fell down Emma's face.

'I love you Emma Swan,' Killian said, slowly closing his eyes. 'I hope you find the white picket fence.'

'I won't give up on you,' Emma said, 'you never stopped fighting for me so I won't on you.

'Good… but Emma… Emma, please just let me go…please….you have to do this Swan…just let me go.' Killian said and his eyes started to fall.

'I love you!' Emma said, squeezing his hand.

'I'll see you again,' Killian said and he let go of her hand. 'Goodbye Emma Swan.'

And in that moment, Emma knew Killian's death would hurt her the most. She was just starting to know Graham, it wasn't love at that moment when he died but she still felt deeply for Graham. And Neal. It hurt more for the fact that Henry wouldn't have his father. She stopped being _in love_ with Neal a long time before his death but Killian.

But Killian. She had time to fall in love with Killian Jones. She was _still_ in love with Killian Jones and she'd be damned if she was going to lose him. She'd almost lost him once in Camelot and she wouldn't lose him. Not now when their future was so close.

'Megara you can't say that!' A voice said. Emma and her family looked around. There was a couple. About in their late teens early twenties.

'Hercules!' The girl spat. 'Do you want to live?'

'Megara,' the boy laughed and Regina, Robin, David and Mary Margaret took their weapons out as the couple approached them.

'Who are you two?' David demanded.

'Look at this Megara, people who don't actually know us,' the boy laughed.

'Who are you?' Regina demanded. 'Or otherwise you can be a roasted sandwich.'

'If you insist,' Meg said, 'we are here to escort you to the underworld. Well not you all just that very attractive man over there.'

'NO!' Emma yelled. 'No! You will not take Killian,'

'Emma, sweetheart,' Mary Margaret said, resting a hand on Emma's shoulder but Emma shook it off.

'No! There is a way to save him!' Emma yelled and she looked at the young couple. 'You know there is! There is a way isn't there?'

The girl, Megara, she looked at the boy, Hercules, and she sighed.

'Before a person is declared "dead" they go to the underworld, to the souls of the departed.' Meg said. 'Where Hades-'

'Hades?' Belle asked and Megara looked at her.

'They might know us after all,' Hercules said.

'Hades is lord of the Underworld, ruler of death,' Belle said.

'Sounds like he gets out a lot,' David said, 'so you think Hades can help us?'

'Perhaps,' Megara said, 'but first you must speak to the soul of the departed to see if they wish to be saved. If they don't want to be saved, you can't save them.'

'What's the price?' Robin asked and Megara and Hercules looked rather confused.

'Price?' Hercules asked.

'All magic comes with a price,' Gold said.

'There isn't a need to worry about that,' Megara said dismissively, 'but I can get the potion ready now so you can speak to him.' Megara looked at Emma with understanding etched in her eyes. Emma knew this was because she knew how it felt to lose someone.

'It will work?' Emma asked.

'Yes,' Meg said.

'What about his body? Regina asked.

'It will have to go down to the underworld,' Hercules said and before anyone could object, Killian's body vanished and Emma was left sitting next to nothing, her hand covered in Killian's blood.

'No,' Emma whispered, 'no! Bring him back!' Emma stood up and stepped towards the couple. David placed a hand on Emma's shoulder and Emma glared at him.

'I have some potion here,' Meg said, seeming unfazed by Emma's outburst, 'do you have something of his?'

Emma looked right hand. Killian had placed the ring back in her hand. She nodded slowly and she put the ring out, and Megara nodded. She handed Emma the potion and Emma hesitated. What if he didn't want to come back? What if he didn't want a future? She shook her head. She couldn't think like this! She poured the potion on the ring and she looked behind.

There he was, smiling at her, and his eyes shining blue like the ocean. Emma ran up to him and hugged him. She was surprised to see that she was able to hug him.

'You're back,' Emma said, holding his face with her hand.

'Swan, I'm not really back,' Killian said, 'I'm in the Underworld. It's- well- full of dead people and it only brings back memories of my brother.'

'I can save you,' Emma said.

'Emma Swan, I love you but I'm here with Liam,' Killian said, his eyes brimming with tears, holding her face. 'And my mother.'

'But I need you,' Emma said, 'you are my Saviour.' Killian looked at Emma. All Emma could was love and sadness in his eyes. But there was something else. Fear.

'Then save me,' Killian said and Emma watched as he slowly disappeared.

'I'm bringing back the happy endings,' Emma said, putting on the ring necklace, 'and I will not give up on you. On us.'

***OUAT***

 **Author's Note: Did you like it? Should I write another chapter describing the trip to the underworld? If so please leave a review! I love reviews! And I love favourites and follows so please do that! I hope you liked this chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Love

 **Author's Note: Thank you for the response last chapter! I'm glad you liked it! And thank you for the kind reviews! I really like this chapter as it has an array of ships and friendships so I hope you like it and please read, review, favourite and follow! It always makes my day :) This chapter is based off of some theories and my hopes :)**

***OUAT***

Emma Swan looked at the ring in her hand as she stood on the back of Killian's ship. She sighed as she heard footsteps and she put the necklace over her head. She wasn't giving up on him. She never could give up on him. She loved him too much.

'I'm sorry about Camelot,' a voice said and Emma turned around. The former Evil Queen was standing there and Emma felt her anger rise. She should be sorry. Everything Regina had done to Emma in Camelot was- Emma didn't even know. Regina had pushed her so far to save Robin. When Killian was dying she didn't care. She didn't see how much Emma loved Killian.

'I am too,' Emma said, trying hard not to sound cold, 'but it's in the past and now I have to save Killian. He's stuck in that hell hole because of me.'

'I see it now,' Regina said.

'What do you see?' Emma asked.

'How much you love him.' Regina said and Emma closed her eyes. She didn't want to have this conversation with Regina. Emma turned around again and looked at the waves crashing against the Jolly Rodger. They were leaving in a couple of hours to find Killian and Emma wanted to be prepared.

Hercules and Megara had told them they would meet people from their past and Emma knew that she'd have to prepare herself for the villains she'd meet. Megara and Hercules had warned Emma and her family about how if they slipped up even a tiny bit, the villains that had been killed would come back and that wasn't good news for any of them.

'Emma,' Regina said, standing next to her, 'look, I really am sorry for what happened in Camelot.'

'Sorry won't fix anything Regina,' Emma said, 'now excuse me Regina,'

Emma walked to the middle of the ship and stopped when Regina called out to her.

'He's a good person Emma,' Regina said and Emma stopped and turn around. She had always thought that Regina had hated or at least disliked Killian but it seems Emma didn't know Regina as well as she had originally thought.

'I just hope we can save him,' Regina said, 'the Underworld is worse than Neverland.' Regina walked off down to quarters they were sleeping in and Emma saw her parents walked onto the ship. They had dropped off Neal with Granny and the dwarves and Gold and Belle were talking to them. Emma laid down on the deck and looked up at the sky.

The stars looked very calming. Suddenly Emma felt sick. She sat up and quickly got to her feet, leaning over the edge of the ship. Perhaps that wasn't her smartest idea.

'Emma! Are you okay?' Mary Margaret asked, rushing over to her.

'Yes,' Emma said dismissively, 'I just need some sleep. We leave in one hour.' Emma walked away and went to the captain's quarters and closed the door. She looked around. It was a very simple room. There was a desk and a single bed and it had a view of the ocean from a large window. Emma sat next to the window and brought her legs up to her face, holding onto Killian's necklace.

She was pregnant. And the baby's father was Killian.

***OUAT***

'It looks like hell,' Emma muttered as she grabbed her sword.

'It can't be because it is hell now could it?' Meg said sarcastically. Emma rolled her eyes as Regina laughed. Emma followed the dark red headed girl and her- well lover seemed like the best word. Emma tried hard not to place her hand on her stomach but she was failing by the looks she was getting.

'Emma?' Emma looked up as Mary Margaret, David, Belle, Gold, Regina and Robin came in line with her. It was Killian. He was chained up in a jail cell and Emma broke off from her group and ran towards him. He was alive!

'Killian,' Emma said, reaching out to hold his hand but he didn't reach out.

'You have to leave,' Killian said quickly, 'you're in danger Emma! You all are!'

'Not without you,' Emma said, 'I can't leave you behind.'

'He will kill you two,' Killian said, looking at her stomach before looking into her eyes. Emma took a step back. How did he know?

'You know Hook, you were meant to tell me when we had guests,' a cold voice said, stepping out of the shadows. Killian stared at Emma as the rest of the group went up to the jail cell. Emma so desperately wanted to hug Killian but knew he wouldn't allow it.

'Hook, it's very rude not to reply to me,' the voice said, stepping out of shadows. Emma saw Megara and Hercules hold their weapons tighter and Emma raised the sword higher.

'Let him go,' Emma said, standing away from the group.

'Emma! Hades has magic. Dark magic. You can't make a deal with him!' Megara said.

'Meg, you think so lowly of me,' Hades said, 'I only have a simple deal.'

'NO!' Killian yelled, grabbing the bars of his cell and rattling them. 'Emma you can't listen to him!'

'What is your deal?' Regina asked.

'It's Emma's price to pay not yours,' Hades said and Emma looked at him.

'What's the price of this magic?' Emma asked.

'Emma! Please you can't listen to him!' Killian said and Hades waved his hand and Killian fell to the ground. Emma went to go over to him but her family beat her to it and Emma looked back at Hades.

'Now that he's shut up, we can talk,' Hades said.

'What's the price, Hades?' Emma asked, raising her eyebrow.

'It's very simple,' Hades said, 'your unborn child's life for your pirate's life.'

Time seemed to stop for Emma. She put a hand on her stomach as she looked over at the newly conscious Killian Jones. He looked at her and the group looked at her as well. Emma closed her eyes. She couldn't give up her child's life for Killian but life without him…

Then Emma lunged at Hades with her sword and he side stepped it as a sword appeared in his hand.

'If you lose, you lose that child and your family Emma Swan,' Hades warned.

'It's a good thing I don't lose then isn't it.' Emma said, stepping forward to hit him but being met with the clang of a sword. Emma swung again and again but Hades stopped her at every swing. Suddenly she was knocked off of her feet and her head inches from the endless cliff. She was going to die. And she would take her child with her.

Suddenly Hades was ripped off of her by Killian and thrown against the wall of his jail cell. Emma sat up slowly as her mother, Regina and Belle ran over to her. Megara and Hercules had vanished but Emma wasn't worried. She knew they had gone off to get their personal belongings. Robin and David were standing with Killian and Emma placed a hand on her stomach.

How stupid was that? She just put her child in danger! How could she do that?

'Are you okay?' Mary Margaret asked.

'Yeah,' Emma said, standing up with her mother's help. She grabbed her sword and placed it on her back before walking over to the others. Killian had Hades pinned against the wall with his arm and he was fuming.

'Let's go you lot,' Regina said as Megara and Hercules returned.

'We have to,' Hercules said, 'you know the dead villains that are meant to be dead? They escaped. Hades let them go.'

'The babies,' Mary Margret said, looking at the group.

'We have to go,' Robin said, 'we don't know if they'll try to recruit Zelena or not.'

'What about him?' Gold asked, hobbling over to them. 'You can't just let him go.'

'He can go to the cell,' David said, grabbing Hades' arms and tying them up with rope. Killian let go of Hades and in that moment Hades pushed David into the wall and went for Emma. He reached into her chest and Emma almost cried out in pain. It was like when Cora tried to grab her heart. Hades ripped her heart out and Emma stumbled as she looked at her bright red heart. Robin and Regina went to grab the heart as they were the closest to Hades but they were all frozen.

'So what should I do now that I have Emma Swan's heart?' Hades asked moving closer to Emma.

'How?' Emma asked.

'I'm much more powerful than Cora,' Hades said, 'true love can't stop me.'

Hades squeezed her heart and Emma gasped and grabbed at her chest. It was a horrible feeling having her heart being squeezed from _outside_ her chest. How was this possible? She was the product of true love! She was the Saviour! She had been the Dark One!

So perhaps she needed to use a bit of dark magic to get her heart and her family back.

'You want a fight? I'll give you a fight!' Emma said, raising her hands. Magic shot out of her hands and it headed straight for him but he flicked his wrist and it stopped.

'Kill Killian Jones,' Hades said and Emma Swan turned on the man she loved. She resisted. She truly did as she stepped towards him. Suddenly she stopped and that's when all hell broke loose. Killian had broken the freezing charm on them and Regina had used her magic to tie Hades up and recover Emma's heart.

'I think you'll want this,' Regina said as Emma grabbed her heart.

'Yeah I do,' Emma said, grabbing her heart. She looked at it. It was bright red and glowing. It was beating in Emma's hand and it was certainly strange. She looked over at Killian who was chucking Hades into the cell with the help of Robin and David.

'We should go,' Hercules said, 'we have to get your dead villains out of Storybrooke.'

'Yes we must,' David said. They walked out and Emma waited til last to wait for Killian. She hugged him tightly and she felt his arms wrap around her.

'I love you,' Emma said, 'and I always will.'

'It's a good thing I love you as well then isn't it Swan?' Killian said and Emma put her hand out with her heart. She nodded and he grabbed it. He slowly pushed her heart in and Emma closed her eyes as her emotions rushed back through her. She kissed Killian passionately and held his face with both of her hands.

'Get on with it you love birds,' Regina said irritably, turning around on them. Emma smirked and grabbed Killian's hand. That was when she felt it. Her stomach felt like it was on fire and Emma doubled over in pain.

'Emma?' Killian asked, standing in front of her.

'The baby,' Emma gasped, 'Killian!'

'You son of a bitch!' Killian yelled looking at Hades who had his hand in a squeezing motion. The group came running back and Emma screamed as the pain got worse. They couldn't get over to him. He had used magic to stop them.

'Killian! Killian! Please you have to stop this,' Emma begged, looking at him.

'Emma,' Killian said.

'Please you have to,' Emma begged, tears in her eyes. She looked at Regina. 'Regina you have magic. Please do something! I can't do this. Get the baby out please. Stop Hades.'

'This isn't Hades,' Megara said, 'this is someone else. Hades doesn't do this. I've spent enough time with him to know that.'

'Then who is it?' David asked.

'It's Cruella of course,' Cruella appeared in front of them, her hand still squeezed and Killian ran up to her but the group froze again. How did she keep getting out of the magic they placed on her!?

'So Emma Swan,' Cruella said, 'look at you. You come down here to save this idiot of a love sick pirate but instead the life of your unborn child is in your hands.'

'Please Cruella,' Emma said, 'I'm sorry I killed you, I truly am!'

'It doesn't matter anymore darling,' Cruella said, 'because I have some friends. I'm sure you all know Peter Pan and Cora? Well at the moment they are in Storybrooke wreaking havoc on your precious little town.

Emma just glared at them. Cruella was going to take her child. Her future but there was no way in hell that that was happening! Cruella was laughing and so Emma took her chance and used her magic to knock Cruella to the ground. The magic hurting her unborn child was released and her family was fine. She held her stomach, hoping to the heavens that her child was alright.

'Emma,' Killian said, hugging her.

'Let's get out of here,' Emma said, glaring at the villain that had a cuff that blocked her magic.

'Have fun darling,' Cruella laughed. Emma just grabbed Killian's hand and the group almost ran off, not saying a single word as the Jolly Rodger appeared in front of them. Emma quickly climbed on board and went straight to the Captains Quarters. She sat down on the bed, holding her stomach. Killian came in a few seconds later and walked over to her.

Emma stood up and hugged him. She buried her face into his neck and he held her tight.

'I'm sorry Emma,' Killian said, pulling back and staring at her, 'you should have _never_ had to go through that.'

'I got you back,' Emma said, 'I found you. I saved you Killian Jones. But it almost came with a cost that was unforgivable. Our child's life.'

'We just have to get back to Storybrooke love,' Killian said, 'and then we can check up on our child. But for now you need to rest.'

Emma didn't even try to protest. She lied down and looked up at the ceiling. Killian laid down next to her and Emma wrapped her arm around him and sighed.

'I don't want to lose you again,' Emma said quietly, 'I- that was horrible. I thought I'd never see you again. I thought we'd never have our future together.'

'And I thought you were surely dead Emma,' Killian said, 'when you were near that cliff-'

'I'm so sorry Killian,' Emma said and Killian looked at her, 'I put our child's life in danger and I can't forgive myself for that.'

'Our child is safe now,' Killian said, 'I'd rather die a horrible and slow death a thousand time then let _our_ child come to harm. Or you.'

Emma kissed him and he kissed her back. She rested her head on his and closed her eyes. She felt Killian take his hook off and placed his arm around her. She fell asleep instantly and she felt safe.

***OUAT***

'If it isn't Killian Jones himself,' Killian turned around and saw Regina Mills standing there. He leaned against ship again and looked out to the seas. It was very calming and at the moment that was what he needed. After that hell place he just wanted to look at the sea forever.

'It helps when you feel like yourself, Regina.' Killian said.

'What happened down there?' Regina asked.

'I've come to realise that perhaps the Crocodile wasn't as bad as I make him out to be,' Killian said, 'Hades- let's say his methods of getting information are new.'

'You were only done there for two days,' Regina said.

'And that was the worse two days of my life,' Killian said, 'I'd wish no one to that hell. Expect Cruella and Pan.'

'Then I guess it's a good thing we got you out of there then,' Regina said.

'And that means I have to thank you,' Killian said, 'but now I'm going to try and get some sleep.'

Killian walked off and down to the Captain's quarters and saw Emma still asleep in her red leather jacket and his brother's ring hanging on the necklace. He smiled and went to the window. It was midnight he had come to realise and he knew he wouldn't sleep. He did not wish to sleep, for he knew the nightmares would start.

So he sat and waited til the sun rose, passing the time by reading a book in the full moon. Emma woke up just as the sun rose and sat up quickly.

'Killian?' Emma called out, looking around having not noticed him yet. 'Killian?'

'Emma I'm okay,' Killian said, walking over to her. Emma let out a sigh of relief and Killian sat next to her, holding her hand.

'Let's go onto the deck then,' Emma said, smiling at him. Killian stood up still holding her hand and they walked out onto the deck. Storybrooke was approaching and Emma looked back at the ocean. It was calming and Emma leaned on the rail and Killian wrapped an arm around her.

'What do we do now?' Emma asked.

'Defeat the next lot of villains,' Killian said.

'But after that?' Emma asked. 'After we've sent these villains back? What happens then? I- we have a child Killian.'

'Let's just keep our child safe Emma,' Killian said, 'that's the most important thing.'

***OUAT***

They were sitting in Granny's diner a week later, laughing and talking about their victory against the villains and Emma smiled to herself. They were safe. There was no new villain.

'It's getting late,' Robin said, standing up as Regina held their daughter Remora.

'Papa!' Roland protested, rubbing his eyes.

'What about your sister, Roland?' Regina said. 'She needs to nap so she doesn't scream her head off and wake us all up.'

Roland practically runs out of the diner and Emma says goodbye to them and Henry goes with them after hugging Emma.

'We should go to,' Mary Margaret says half an hour later, Neal fast asleep in her arms.

'I think we will too,' Emma said, standing up and grabbing Killian's hand and they left Granny's and went to Emma's home. Their home. They walked up to the master bedroom and Killian looks out to the sea from their window.

'I love you Killian,' Emma smiled, standing in front of him, blocking his view of the ocean.

'I love you too Emma,' Killian said, kissing her. Emma smiled and placed their hands on her stomach.

'And I love _our_ child,' Emma said, resting her forehead on his.

'As do I,' Killian said.

***OUAT***

 **Author's Note: That concludes this story! How did you like it? I really want a Captain Swan baby so that was my hope but I think most of the other stuff will happen but only time will tell us!**


End file.
